


More Than Maybe

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney missed John more than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to chelle for looking this over, and for the spot-on critique.

"And then I realized that the particles really weren't being siphoned off," Rodney said, tugging his shirt off as the door closed behind them. "It was simply the device interfering with the detector." He kicked his shoes off and unfastened his pants. "And that was my terribly exciting two weeks and it doesn't really matter at all because hey, you're finally back from your little trip on the Daedalus." Dropping his pants, he turned to John, who was staring at him with a bemused expression and showing no signs of getting undressed.

"What?" Rodney asked. "Is this a spectator sport? Come on, I'm really horny."

John nodded slowly, then slipped his jacket off. "So I can tell."

"What gave it away?" Rodney stepped out of the pants pooled around his ankles, and stood with his hands on his hips.

John eyed Rodney's crotch. "Oh, just a wild guess."

"Very funny. Seriously, you plan on getting naked anytime soon?" Rodney wanted John naked, and he wanted John naked right now. He stepped out of the pants pooled around his ankles and hopped on one foot as he pulled a sock off. "It makes sex a whole lot easier."

"I don't know." John pursed his lips as if thinking it over. "It is kind of fun watching you hop around like that."

Regaining his balance, Rodney peeled his boxers off. "Get over here," he said, pulling John close. He meant to move things along by helping John out of his clothes--obviously John needed help-- but John hugged him tight and kissed him, then kissed him again. John lips were soft and warm and welcoming and Rodney could feel the heat of John's body through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. God, John smelled good and his back was strong and broad and Rodney really missed running his hands over it.

"I can't get undressed with you manhandling me."

"Yes you can," Rodney murmured, reluctant to let John go.

John's hands slid down Rodney's back and onto his ass.

"Speaking of manhandling, that's very, very nice." Rodney plucked at John's shirt, distracted by John's exploring fingers and the way his cock rubbed against John's canvas-covered thigh. "Um--naked?"

John rubbed his cheek against Rodney's shoulder then kissed it. "What's the rush?"

"You were gone for almost two weeks," Rodney complained, his voice growing gruff as John sucked the side of his neck. "And I've gotten used to having sex on a regular basis."

"Sounds like you had enough work to keep you busy." John pushed Rodney toward the bed, and Rodney went willingly. Bed. John. Sex. It was all good. He bounced down on to the bed and reached for the lube.

"Work isn't quite as rewarding." Rodney frowned. It used to be. At least, that's what he used to tell himself. "Do you want to fuck? Can I be on the bottom?"

"Rodney."

Something in John's tone made Rodney hesitate. "What?" he asked, worried. "You still want to, right?" Two weeks couldn't have been enough for John to change his mind. Things were good between them. Or so he had thought.

But John was taking his shirt off, which was definitely a step in the right direction. He climbed on the bed, and straddled Rodney's hips. "Yes, I do. I just--"

"What?" Rodney frowned as he began to unfasten John's pants. John's cock was an important part of this whole sex thing, and Rodney wanted it. He needed it and his own cock was hard and aching and couldn't they talk later?

John placed a hand over Rodney's, stopping him. "I just thought we could take our time."

"Oh." Rodney pulled his hand away. "You mean like foreplay?"

"Yes, Rodney." John pushed him flat on the bed, his mouth doing that thing it did when John was trying not to smile. "Like foreplay." He rose up on his hands and knees above Rodney. Rodney squirmed, seeking some contact, any contact, but John reached down and pushed Rodney's hips flat on the bed.

It was kind of hot.

"Okay," Rodney said. He could go at John's pace. He could.

Maybe.

John looked at him for a long minute, scrutinizing him, and Rodney was about to start squirming for an entirely different reason when John dipped his head for a brief kiss. Rodney lifted his head when John pulled back, trying to follow, but John evaded him.

"This foreplay thing isn't supposed to be one-sided," Rodney told him, sliding his hands up over John arms.

Although having John hovering over him, not touching, was weirdly exciting.

John eyed Rodney's neck thoughtfully, then kissed the hollow of Rodney's throat.

"And you still have your pants on," Rodney continued.

John touched his tongue to a nipple.

"Not that, um, that really matters." Rodney arched into the touch, and John obligingly licked, then sucked. Rodney moaned, hands going to John's head, holding him there.

John sucked harder and put a little teeth into it.

"Okay, are we done with the foreplay?" Rodney gasped. He dug his fingers into John's shoulders and his cock felt heavy and full and it was entirely possible he could come just from this alone.

"Nope."

John sounded entirely too self satisfied. But before Rodney could complain, John switched to his other nipple. It was weird how that was even more of a turn-on, as if it had gotten overly sensitized by waiting. Rodney squirmed, managing to hook a leg around John to pull him down. Full body contact, at last. Rodney rubbed his cock against John, scraping against pants and Rodney wanted skin. He struggled to reach the waistband of John's pants, pushing at them, trying to get them down off John's hips although the sensation of John's mouth on his nipple made him clumsy with need.

"Rodney," John scolded, raising his head. His lips were wet and red.

Nipples tingling, Rodney glared up at him. "Your pants are still on."

"Yes, Rodney, they are. Very observant of you."

Sometimes, John was the most irritating person in the entire universe. "Can we at least do the foreplay thing without them?"

"Okay." John sat back on his heels, giving Rodney a perfect view of his crotch as he slid his pants down past his hips. Rodney forgot all about being irritated and he couldn't help but reach out as John exposed his cock--his long, thick cock and Rodney needed to touch it. He forced himself to touch it lightly, stroking the length of it with his fingertips. It was warm and smooth to the touch.

John ducked his head, watching Rodney's hand. Then he slid off the bed to finish undressing. Narrow hips, strong thighs, there wasn't one part of John that wasn't ungodly hot. Even his knees were kind of cute. Rodney was pretty sure he had never noticed John's knees before. Maybe there was something to this foreplay after all.

"Come here," Rodney said, rolling onto his side. He reached for a leg, making John step forward, then gently kissed John's kneecap.

"Rodney," John said with a small huff of laughter.

"Hmmm?" Rodney licked. John's knee tasted pretty good.

"You're really weird."

"What? You wanted foreplay." Rodney decided to explore John's thigh, kissing up along solid muscle. "This is kind of fun." He reached the top of the thigh and rubbed his face against John's cock.

With a moan, John pushed his cock against Rodney's cheek, then pressed it against Rodney's lips. Rodney let it slip into his mouth, tasting the sharp wetness at the tip, feeling the tremble in John's hips. He sucked but then John pulled away. "Rodney," he said., "We're supposed to go slow."

"It's my fault that you put your dick in my mouth?"

"Yes." And then John was on the bed, stretching out on top of him. "That's not part of foreplay. It's more like 'play'."

"It could be foreplay. Sucking on things is definitely foreplay." John had sucked on his nipples, after all.

"Yes, sucking is, but on anything other than that." John sat back on Rodney's hips and reached for Rodney's hand. He kissed Rodney's palm, surprisingly sweet, then sucked Rodney's forefinger into his mouth.

Which was something very much other than sweet.

"Oh." Rodney shivered, even though John's mouth was warm and wet. "I didn't, um, know there were rules."

He was pretty sure he liked John's rules.

"Uh-huh. Sheppard's rules of foreplay." John slowly slid Rodney's finger out of his mouth, then sucked it back in, just as slow.

Rodney watched, mesmerized. He didn't know which he liked better--the way his fingers looked sliding past John's lips, or the way it felt. The second time John pulled back Rodney slipped a second finger in alongside and John made a small noise as he sucked them both in. When they slid out this time Rodney trailed his finger along John's soft, full lips, then cupped John's cheek. Sitting up, he kissed John, trying not to rush it and maybe he got it right because John sighed and relaxed into it.

"I can do slow," he murmured against John's lips. "See?"

"Nice." John agreed. He kissed Rodney again, then nuzzled Rodney's neck.

"It wasn't just the sex I missed, okay?" Rodney admitted, tightening his grip on John's shoulders. It felt good to be all wrapped up in John.

"No?" John whispered. He sucked on Rodney's earlobe.

Rodney caught his breath, then pulled back. "I missed the kissing. And eating with you. And talking to you."

This close up, John's eyes were more gold than brown. "Well, you know," John said, looking at something just over Rodney's shoulder. "Maybe I missed the sound of your voice."

"Really?" Rodney grinned. "You really did? My voice?"

John shook his head. "Hey, didn't you say you wanted to fuck?"

"Wait, wait--" And then Rodney was on his back, John easing himself between Rodney's legs and hooking his arms under Rodney's knees.

"Come Rodney, get with the program," John said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the lube.

"A minute ago you were Mr. Foreplay," Rodney said, eagerly pulling his knees up. He gasped when a cool, slick finger penetrated him. "Oh god, oh god that's good."

"You want me to stop?" John asked, easing a second finger in beside the first.

"No, no, no, god, it's been forever--" Rodney pulled his knees up even higher, tucking his hands underneath them.

"Jeeze, Rodney, you look good like that."

The way John was looking at him, hungry and kind of desperate was enough for Rodney. "I'm ready," he said, sliding down on the bed until his ass pushed against John. He waited, breathless, as John slicked his own cock.

Then John's cock pressed up against him, pushing at him, invading him, just like John had invaded his life. "One minute it's just a fun happy sex thing with the hottest guy ever," Rodney gasped for breath, "and the next, I can't sleep when you're off-world without me, and I worry, and I'm cranky and counting the days till you return--oh."

John eased inside reaching in deep and filling him up.

"Oh, fuck." Rodney groaned and wrapped his legs around John's waist. "And all I want to do is hold you and be with you like I'm some sort of lovesick kind of lovesick person."

"Rodney." John stopped thrusting.

Rodney blinked in dismay. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

John smiled, a genuine, heartfelt kind of smile and maybe it wasn't so bad that he made Rodney crazy enough to let his deepest darkest secrets slip out.

"Fucking?" Rodney finally asked, his face growing warm.

John nodded, then bent over Rodney, cock still snug inside and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and he licked Rodney's nose along the way but Rodney loved it, John's cock up his ass and John's tongue licking into his mouth. Then John fucked him, beautifully. He started off slow and easy and Rodney loved the way John looked when he fucked, the intense concentration, biting his lip as he fought for control. He loved the way it felt, the slow crawl of pleasure spreading through his gut, John's body growing slippery with sweat between his legs.

"Come on, come on, harder," Rodney said, urging John on. He needed to feel it, to feel John here with him, right now.

With a moan John sat back reached under Rodney's ass to lift him by the hips. A sharp thrust of his hips, driving in deeper than before and it was insanely good. It was perfect; it was too good and Rodney couldn't wait any longer, he took his cock in hand and began to bring himself off with short little strokes.

"Oh yeah." John stared as if fascinated. "Do it."

Rodney let himself go and soon he was there, hips jerking convulsively as he came, his climax all the better with John's cock pushing inside, keeping him wide open, spreading the pleasure out, making it last. One last wave and he fell back with a low whimper, utterly spent. At the sound of John's moan Rodney opened his eyes to see John gasping, head thrown back, back arched, his body one gorgeous long lean line as his cock pulsed. His hands gripped Rodney's ass so tight Rodney was pretty sure there would be bruises. Rodney liked the idea.

"Wow," John finally said, looking dazed as he fell forward onto his arms.

Rodney nodded. "Pretty damn good, huh?" He reached for John, closing his hand around John's narrow wrist. "Ah," he gasped as John's cock slid out.

"You okay?" John unfolded his legs and then stretched out on the bed beside him.

"Just a little sore. Am so not objecting." To emphasize his lack of objection, Rodney kissed him, nuzzling sleepily at his mouth.

John licked Rodney's lips. "You really did miss me."

"I might have."

"Hot sex with the hottest guy ever?" John reminded him.

Rodney waved a hand. "Hyperbole. In throes of passion and everything."

John poked him in the chest. "You couldn't sleep when I was gone." He sounded pleased.

Rodney rolled to face him. "You love the lilting sound of my voice."

"Lilting?" John's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, lilting."

John snuggled in closer, lips touching Rodney's cheek. "Lovesick," he whispered.

"Maybe."

Looking ridiculously, utterly happy, John clasped Rodney's hand in his and pulled it to his chest. "Maybe I missed you too."

"Oh." Rodney looked at their hands, twined together. He gave John's hand a squeeze. "Maybe that's good?"

John nodded. "No maybes about it," he said firmly.

"I'm good with that," Rodney said.

John kissed him, then rested his head on Rodney's arm. "Come on, tell me more about your week," he said with a content smile.

And Rodney did.


End file.
